Nicotine
by am4muzik
Summary: You're so addicting.


**A/N: There's a backstory to the names in the second part...Insert whatever you'd like heh**

* * *

"Ken?"

Slipping my feet out of my heels after a long day of work, I tuck them away in the hall closet and hang my jacket up, smiling as the warm air in the cozy house surrounds my body. I call out for the blonde again, expecting to see him either in the kitchen cooking or relaxing on the couch- nope, nowhere to be found. I exit the living room and make my way upstairs, quickly removing my pencil skirt and blouse in exchange for shorts and my boyfriend's slightly wrinkled button up which is resting on the bed.

I pull the collar of the shirt towards my face and close my eyes as the scent of his cologne assaults my senses, warming me up inside. After letting out a deep sigh, I make my way into our master bathroom and undo the tight bun twisted on top of my head, allowing my hair to fall in curls to just below my shoulders. Suitably comfortable, I head back downstairs and am on my way to the kitchen to prepare dinner when I notice the sliding glass door is open.

Shaking my head at myself for missing this earlier, I hurriedly make my way outside and smile at the scene before me. My handsome blonde is perched on the porch steps, shirtless with a simple pair of blue jeans on, gazing out at the beautiful LA night sky, the one not adulterated by city lights. I lean down behind him and delicately drape my arms over his shoulders, taking the cigarette in his right hand and putting it out in the ash tray next to him. He looks up at me, eyes full of shock and fear- caught red-handed.

He clears his throat once before gaining the courage to speak to me. "I thought you weren't coming home till 7," he explains sheepishly, looking over longingly at what is left of his addiction.

I turn his face towards me and kiss him to prove I'm not mad, just a little disappointed. "It's 7:30, sweetheart. And you don't need that."

"But I do," Kendall insists, pleading with those gorgeous green eyes of his. "I'm addicted to it, baby. It's such a fucking drag."

"No more," I shake my head. "We talked about it. It's not good for you."

"I _need_ it." He's persistent. I'll give him that.

"No more," I say firmly, watching as his eyes soften. "Use me."

"Use...Use you?" He looks up at me, questioning, his right hand coming up to cup my cheek, thumb delicately running over my smooth skin.

"Use me, Ken. I'll be your nicotine."

Twin mirrors a brilliant shade of green darken as my words register, and he pulls me down onto his lap, holding my hips firmly. He rubs his nose against mine ever so gently, earning a smile from me.

Kissing Kendall is something I will never grow tired of, ever. He starts out delicately, a kiss on the cheek that seems to linger for hours, his forehead resting against mine, our eyes locked, maybe a tender nuzzling of noses. He'll push his more forcefully against mine, often succeeding in eliciting a little crinkle of my button nose and giggle from me before he tilts his head just enough to have his lips brushing against mine, making every nerve in my body tingle. He always begins with an unforced kiss that has me craving more, gradually growing bolder and extending the length of each one until passion takes over and we are wrapped in one another's arms, breathing eachother in. Dominance emanates from every pore of his being and I never fight it, simply allowing him to control my mind, heart, and body. His kisses are forceful, yet seemingly effortless at the same time, delicate, yet full of lust, caring, yet wild, he bites and nips, hands cold on my body, lips warm on my own.

"Baby, I love you," he says softly, his head resting on my shoulder, nose in the crook of my neck as we catch our breath.

"I love you too, angel," I speak into the night, running my fingers through his hair. "And I need you to stay with me forever."

"I know, and I realize what you're saying. It's just so difficult to give it up."

"You're not on your own, my love. Let me help you. I'll do whatever it takes," I assure my boyfriend, squeezing his hand firmly.

"Whatever it takes?"

"Anything you need," I promise him. "Just don't leave me like that."

Kendall lifts his head up and looks directly into my eyes and in that single flickering moment, I understand why it is said that the eyes are the window to the soul. I feel the pain that courses through his body every time he opens another damned box, his slender fingers itching to light one up and free his mind of all worries.

"I need you."

He stands up and I immediately adjust myself to latch onto him- arms around his neck, legs around his waist- and kiss him slowly, sweetly. "I'm yours."

* * *

"Give it to me, mother fucker," I growl, tugging on his blonde locks to tilt his head and biting down on his shoulder harshly as he drives into me.

"Mm like that?" Kendall pants in my ear, moaning with every thrust.

"Fuck, Daddy, yes," I cry out as he hits deep within me, stars exploding behind my closed eyelids.

"That's it, my little slut," he chuckles darkly, kneading my ass roughly with his strong hands. "Let everyone hear how well your daddy fucks you." My cheeks flushed at his praise, I whimper when he slips out of me and look at him with one eyebrow cocked. He sits on the edge of the bed and smirks at me, pointing down. "Ride."

An involuntary moan escapes my parted lips and my knees buckle at his simple command, causing me to fall right into his arms.

"Good girl," Kendall smirks at me, lifting my hips up and helping me slide back down onto him.

"Shit, since when do you talk like this?" I moan as he holds my hips and guides my movements.

"Since when do you like it so much? Naughty bitch."

I shut him up with a kiss, biting down hard on his bottom lip when he hits too deep inside me. He does it again deliberately, delighting in the way my back arches at an ungodly angle and allowing him to drive even further.

"Like fucking a virgin," he growls, "so fucking tight."

I let my head fall back and rest my hands on his knees, using his support as leverage to bounce up and down on his length, crying out as he nips my chest, licking a line up through the valley of my breasts until our mouths connect again. Kendall struggles to stay in control, whimpering as the two of us meet in the middle of a particularly deep thrust, his entire length in my body for a few glorious moments.

"Again," he moans, lying down on our bed and pulling me on top of him. We roll over slowly, and Kendall grabs my ankles, pushing my legs back and sliding deep into me until our hips are pressed against each other's. "Do you like that, my little bunny?"

I nod, dumbfounded, unable to form words. Kendall's breath comes in ragged gasps as he pulls out slowly, leaving only the tip of his length in until I wind my legs around his back and force him to push in again, tears of pain and pleasure gliding down the curves of my cheekbones at the insanity of it all. We move together in perfect harmony and I allow my hands to roam all over him, memorizing each detail of his body through only touches- the feel of his stomach muscles clenched as he eases in and out of me, his strong biceps flexed from the force being used to hold my hips in place, his broad shoulders gleaming with sweat, the layer of stubble adorning his cheeks, his chiseled jawline, soft eyelashes, sweaty hair.

I come undone around him with a cry of his name when his warm release paints my inner walls. Kendall collapses on top of my body, our hearts beating erratically as we catch our breath.

"Come here," he whispers softly, pulling me into his protective arms and kissing my forehead before letting out a sigh.

I study his face as he drifts off to sleep, his lips curved into a small, content smile, and I can't help but trace them with my index finger delicately, letting out a soft giggle when he playfully bites it. Settling down with my head on his chest, I feel his fingers gently running through my hair as he mumbles something, half asleep. "You're so addicting."

Like nicotine.


End file.
